


Dangans and Dungeons

by agehaglow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, M/M, THERE R SO MANY CHAAACTERS ILL HAVE TO TAG THEM ALL LATER, also no one does any fuck shit like they did in canon except for junko, everyones lgbt :3, fairytale AU, iruma chihiro and souda worked together to create kiibo and chiaki, izuru and hinata are twins, junko is a witch, kirumi and maki r biological siblings, makis rapunzel, medieval times fantasy au with lots and lots of magic!, mermaid aoi, necromancer kyouko, orphan kaede and amami, ryouko mukuro and junko are triplets, seiko and mikan work together, the little mermaid and tangled inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehaglow/pseuds/agehaglow
Summary: Sometimes, we just find super longhaired girls in doorless towers.And sometimes, we kiss them too!Follow Kaede, Maki, Amami and friends on their adventure in the kingdoms of Kusabana, Hyoukai, Kurouba, and Höstosen where they mess with magic, fall in love, and grow as people in this fairytale based Danganronpa fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaede stared as the stove’s flames rose and fell, letting her breathing sync with the flames. Today was an important day. A very important day. All of the shops would be busy, including the bakery. There would be ceremonies, a memorial, so many things Kaede would have to prepare for. Today was the day the lost princess had gotten kidnapped 18 years ago, when the Toujou family had lost their youngest daughter. Although the royal family still had a heir, the king and queen spiraled into a deep depression. Their eldest daughter, Kirumi, had to step up once she was old enough so the kingdom wouldn’t fall. 

  
The idea that there was a lost princess was always strange to think about. Any girl her age could be the lost princess. Hell, there was a slim possibility that maybe Kaede could be the lost princess, though she was sure that wasn’t the case. (But Kaede still wondered and fantasized about being a princess.)

 

Kaede’s thought process was interrupted by footsteps. Turning around, she was greeted by her lifelong friend Rantarou, who smiled when they met eyes. 

  
“Hey Taro,” Kaede beamed. “Would you mind looking over the bakery for me? I really need a break.”

 

Rantarou chuckled. “The day hasn’t even started, but okay, if you need it, I’m your guy.”

 

“Taro, you’re the best!”

 

Kaede decided that a walk in the forest would definitely clear her mind from... everything. She had no idea why she was so stressed, this day had nothing to do with her. Maybe it was all the cooking and the fire? Or maybe there were lingering thoughts that plagued her. She  _ had  _ begun to feel rather lonely as of late. Kaede couldn’t quite place it, but it didn’t feel like it could be fixed by spending more time with Rantarou and Shuichi. It wasn’t a third wheel feeling either —  Kaede was perfectly okay with them dating and she thought they were perfect together! (She was the one who got them to date, after all.)

  
Even if Kaede  _ did  _ feel lonely, she knew that Rantarou and Shuichi truly loved her. She was their chosen family, and she spent a majority of her life parading as Rantarou’s twin sister, despite their year age difference. Kaede had played with Shuichi when she was a toddler, and they were probably the happiest moments of her childhood. Kaede truly had a special bond with both boys, and she wouldn’t give their friendship up for anything, but the loneliness still stayed in her heart.

 

A walk in the forest did the exact opposite of clearing Kaede’s head. She found herself walking a path of the forest she had never taken before, and declared herself totally lost in her head. Finding herself more stressed than before, Kaede brushed away a curtain of moss with her hand. 

 

The blonde’s eyes widened when she saw an area of grassy land with little to no trees. In the middle of the area stood a tall tower with a single window. Kaede had read about this sort of stuff in fairytales, but she had no idea that she would’ve come across it in her lifetime.

 

Deciding that she would never find anything like this again, Kaede decided to explore the land. Lots of questions ran through Kaede’s head, but she was most curious about if the tower was empty. There could be gold in there, or valuables, or even a person! The possibilities were endless. 

 

The tower gave her a bit of an uneasy feeling. She felt an urge to go inside, even though she knew it would be risky. But the Lord knew that Kaede would never back down from a challenge, so with an inhale, Kaede began to climb the stone tower. She deduced that she could scale the tower with minor injuries, assuming she wouldn’t fall to her death. At least she really, really hoped she wouldn’t.

 

After lots of grunting and climbing, Kaede managed to get into the tower. She stood up and looked at her scraped and scratched up hands, thinking about how she’d explain it to Rantarou when she came back. Dusting herself off, she looked around the tower, which was definitely smaller on the inside. Kaede assumed someone probably lived here, which was odd considering there was no door in sight. She giggled to herself, thinking that the tower looked better than some of the places she’d lived in. 

  
Whoever lived there was definitely a hermit, or something like — 

 

Whoever lived here now had a knife to Kaede’s throat.

  
“Why are you here.”

 

The first thing Kaede noticed about this woman was her piercing red eyes. They stared her down and demanded answers. Kaede gulped.

 

The second was her straight, black, thick, and long… very, very, very, _ very _ , long hair.

 

First of all, Kaede was terrified of this girl. Number two, how long was her hair? Although it was tied in a single braid, it reached her ankles and was extremely thick.

 

“I won’t repeat myself. Why are you here.”

  
Kaede closed her eyes as the knife pressed against her skin. “I.. I-was-going-on-a-walk-and-I-found-a-tower-and-of-course-I-was-curious-so—”

 

The woman rolled her eyes at Kaede’s panic and scoffed. “You’re not a threat. I could kill you in two minutes and dispose of your body in three.”

Kaede’s eyes widened in fear. “I-I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me, I really don’t mean any harm!” Kaede tried her hardest to keep calm, but she knew that it was almost impossible. She was nervously sweating and gesticulating, and mentally kicked herself for doing so. 

  
The woman looked Kaede in the eyes. Red eyes locked into hers and looking into her soul. Kaede laughed nervously, and her heart thumped rapidly, but it felt like it was more than fear.

 

“I can make a deal with you.”

  
“..huh?”

  
“You’re the first girl who’s come here, and the only girl I’ve met other than my mother. You’re obviously not a threat. But let it be clear that I don’t trust you.”

 

“Ah… Well, my name’s Kaede. What’s yours?” 

 

“Introductions are pointless. But if you must know, my name is Harukawa Maki.”


	2. Chapter 2

ain, the pair shook hands.

Maki’s handshake was firm and strong, as if she’d been practicing. Maki’s eyes still pierced into Kaede’s like stone. Kaede came to the conclusion that it would take a lot more than one conversation to get Maki to warm up to her. She could feel Maki’s eyes look her up and down multiple time, as if she was analyzing every part of her, and Kaede wondered what Maki was thinking. Finally, Maki let go of Kaede’s hand.

“My intuition is probably right.”

“Um.. okay… so what is the deal you’re talking about?”

“I’ve never left this tower. I’ve been here since I was a baby. This is my home, and people are cruel, including you and me. I can defend myself just fine, mind you, I’m just smart enough to not throw myself into dangerous situations.”

“Oh! I see, I see! You want to explore the world, right? You want to see what you’re missing, see the nice parts!” Kaede smiled at Maki, excited to take the girl on an adventure.

“You could say that, yes. I’ve always wanted to see the stars up close, to see the constellations, to visit the beach, maybe swim… I’ve read about it a lot, but experiencing is different than reading.”   
  
Kaede began to think about it. Helping Maki escape would be the perfect way to spice up her boring life, and it would make Maki happy, too. Kaede couldn’t just leave Maki there anyway — she’d probably wind up never finding her again, and Maki wouldn’t get to experience anything… and Kaede knew what that was like.

But could they support a fourth person in their cottage? Even a third person was kind of pushing it. Kaede knew she had to be mindful of these things, but it wasn’t like she could just call up Rantarou or Shuichi and ask their permission to house this random girl. 

The blonde maiden decided that, no matter what, she couldn’t and wouldn’t leave Maki in the tower. Maki deserved to see the world, and she didn’t deserve to be isolated forever. 

“Definitely!” Kaede grinned, all the possibilities rushing through her head.

“Alright. You have three days. If I’m disappointed, you take me back to this tower and never speak to me again. If I’m pleased, you can visit.”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this chapter! it's still sort of short but it gets the job done. enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home was a long one. Kaede had no idea how late it was, and she just realized Maki didn’t even have shoes. She felt awful making her walk in the forest barefoot, but she knew offering her own would just be awkward. Kaede really didn’t put much thought into this other than getting Maki out of there.

Maki reached the ground before Kaede, using her braid as a rope. Kaede couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. She’d read it so many times with Rantarou and Gonta. Prince finds a tower, the girl inside is magic, and they fall in love.

Kaede’s heart skipped a beat when she thought of the fall in love part. No, no, no, no. Kaede is not going to fall in love with this strange woman, even if it’s like it was in her childhood stories. The girl might not even be magic anyway! (But that was hard to doubt, considering her hair was _extremely_ long.)

Maki shot Kaede a death glare for laughing, which kaede had to admit, was pretty ~~sexy~~ scary. Kaede covered her mouth, taking a breath to hold back any  giggles. She definitely wasn’t laughing at Maki, and it was more of a nervous laugh by now. Finding women in towers isn’t exactly something that happens every day.

By the time they had gotten halfway through the forest, the sun had gone down. Kaede had missed most of the ceremonies and the memorial, but she was too exhausted to really care. Her head started to loll, and she had to reach out for Maki’s arm so she wouldn’t fall over. When she realized they were touching, she blushed and jumped away.

“Um.. Maki! I really, really hope today doesn’t count as a day because.. I think I need a nap…” Kaede yawned.

“Really? You’re already tired? I guess we can rest. But don’t waste any more of my time.”

“Trust me, you won’t regret this!”

* * *

 

God, Rantarou was pissed off.

It's 3 in the morning. Rantarou has consumed way too many energy pills. And it had been hours and hours since Kaede declared she was going out for a walk. Kaede had missed the entire holiday, leaving Rantarou to maintain both her bakery and his tailor shop.

If Rantarou was entirely honest, he was mostly concerned for Kaede. You see, Rantarou and Kaede were connected via their emotions. When Kaede felt something, Rantarou would feel it too. It had been so long that they could tell who’s emotions were who’s, but it was still an odd sensation to say this least.

But after many years of being connected this way, Rantarou could say that Kaede didn’t usually go through mood swings. There was nothing more confusing than feeling her sadness, fear, and then gratitude in the span of a few hours.

Now, she was asleep. Rantarou could tell this because he felt dull where he would normally feel her emotions. Currently, Rantarou was planning out how he would chew her out when she got home. That was, if she came home.

Rantarou really didn’t need all this anxiety. He had already kissed Shuichi goodnight, but a few more stakeout hours wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

Maki woke up around 5 in the morning, and she couldn’t stand up.

Kaede had her arms around her body. And she was snoring. Maki blushed furiously, but she swore it was only because Kaede was really warm. It’s not like she was cute sleeping or anything.

Kaede looked like an idiot when she slept. She drooled. Maki wouldn’t be attracted to anyone like Kaede in a million years.

It was a little cold, so Maki appreciated the warmth. When Kaede stirred in her sleep, Maki froze, and when she went back to sleep, Maki exhaled in relief.

It was almost as if she didn't want to disturb Kaede, but Maki would never admit it.

Maki woke up before Kaede, secretly disappointed she had to struggle out of Kaede’s grasp. Kaede yawned and stretched, finally awake.

* * *

 

"Good morning," Maki greeted Sleeping Beauty.

"Morning... How long were we out..?"

"The entire night. I think you owe me a trip back home." Although Maki had made the deal, it seemed like Maki was so disappointed that Kaede wasted her time that she didn’t want to see her again. Or maybe it was more than that?

Kaede gulped, anxiety engulfing her. She couldn’t just leave Maki in that tower. And Rantarou would be so angry if she came back home without a viable explanation to why she completely disappeared for an entire day. Kaede could already feel his anger and disappointment…

"No, I owe you a trip to my place!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Let's go!"

Kaede took Maki's hand with fake confidence and led her out of the woods. It took a few hours to navigate her way through it, and thankfully they did without bumping into vampire or werewolf clans.

Finally, they reached the village, as they approached a small cottage not far away from three stores: a market, a bakery, and a tailor shop.

"Welcome to home sweet h-"

Kaede was interrupted by a very angry and very exhausted Rantarou.

She had lots of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL.. I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER. i decided to rewrite most of the story though! the 1st chapter has the most changes, with the other two just changed to fit the first one.  
> i'll try to update this story soon!!! :-)


End file.
